1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sheet-like integral plastic accessory for use in a loose-leaf notebook having a plurality of loops for reception of a stack of paper clip sheets having a plurality of punched openings in registry with the loops and, more particularly, to a plastic accessory formed between parallel spaced rims and cross rims, having ribs extending between the rims, and featuring a plurality of paper clip configurations extending from the rims and the ribs.
2. The Prior Art
Paper clips have been around for a long time, see the U.S. Pat. No. 649,338 that was granted to G. W. McGill in 1900, entitled "Paper Holding Clip."
In the beginning, paper clips have been formed of metal. More recently, paper clips also have been formed of plastic or similar moldable materials. See the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,028 to K. Lorber; 3,137,934 to R. L. Rhoads; 3,673,641 to K. Lorber; and 5,179,765 to C. B. Sungberg, to mention a few. Such plastic paper clips come in all shapes, sizes and colors and are usually sold in boxes containing a multiplicity of such clips, usually of one particular size and shape, albeit featuring a diversity of colors thereof at times. As far as known however, the prior art is devoid of paper clips made available in a stationery setting. Specifically, the prior art is devoid of a sheet-like, integral plastic accessory for use in and deployment within a loose-leaf notebook, which plastic accessory comprises at least one paper clip sheet containing a plurality of paper clip configurations, each of which becomes an individual paper clip when severed from the plastic accessory.